Vaessina Lae'shalar
"Long ago, there were many sources to keep magic in check, the Spellbreakers chief among them for the Quel'dorei. Through us (the Spellbreakers), the Rangers and the Magisters, a system of checks and balances existed beneath the benevolent rule of the Sunstrider Dynasty. Quel'Thalas remained peaceful and prosperous for many centuries after the time of the great Troll Wars. History has shown that our city fell to Arthas and the Scourge, that the Sunstrider Dynasty's last descendant died with madness in his heart, and that many of our people fell to addiction or came to the unfortunate fate of Fel corruption. We will endure, we will persevere, and one day we will see our people reunited, our great city and lands restored wholly, and our pride renewed. And when that day comes, Spellbreakers will stand on the forefront of it all. As it once was, as it must be once more." Lae'shalar Legacy Vaessina Lae'shalar descends from a long line of elite warriors and Spellbreakers, with each generation having at least one member active within the official military of Quel'Thalas, either as a warrior, Ranger or Spellbreaker. The Lae'shalar family line has records dating back to the first still known Lae'shalar's to make landfall against the shores of the Eastern Kingdoms at Tirisfal Glades. The Lae'shalar family proved instrumental in keeping the the Quel'dorei safe as they traveled through Eastern Kingdoms for their first time. The Troll Wars and Arathor The Lae'shalar's often conducted patrols around the perimeter each time the group stopped to rest, unwavering in their vigilance to keep their people safe from the Troll ambushes so frequent during that time. After a few thousand years, the Troll empire returned in great force and ignited the Troll Wars. The Lae'shalar family line was nearly extinguished in the fierce fighting that followed due to their close military background encouraging most members to fight. At the Battle of the Alterac Mountains, some of the few remaining Lae'shalar's fought with a fierceness nearly unmatched among the three armies of Elf, Human or Troll. The Second War During the beginnings of the Second War, the Lae'shalar's were among the few Elves to answer the initial call to war. Despite the original view that the conflict was not worth Elven attention, a few warriors of the Lae'shalar family line were sent as part of the small number sent to aid the Human, Dwarven and Gnomish armies rallying against the growing Horde. The rest of the Lae'shalar family stood vigilant as guardians at the borders of Quel'Thalas, confident that they could easily repel an invasion by the so called Horde threat. Their arrogance proved to be their undoing. When the Horde succeeded in penetrating Quel'Thalas through the cliffs, nearly every Lae'shalar on active duty military who had remained behind laid down their life attempting to defend their people and their lands. With the gravity of the threat finally known to the Quel'dorei, their people became fully devoted to the war against the Horde. Not a single adult member of the Lae'shalar stood idle. Whether busy making expert weaponry or wielding it in battle, every Lae'shalar played a role during the Second War. In the final moments of the Second War, Vaessina's aunt and uncle disappeared behind the Dark Portal with Alleria and a number of other rangers who had ventured through it to accompany Khadgar, Turalyon and the forces they commanded. Their fate even to this day is unknown, as they were not found anywhere in Outlands when the Dark Portal later reopened. Inquiries to their locations at Allerian Stronghold ended up with nothing but dead-ends. Just like Alleria and Turalyon, it seems they simply vanished without any clues as to where they disappeared to. After the Second War, the Lae'shalar family numbers had fallen to a record low number not seen since the Troll Wars. Of the survivors, Vaessina, her brother, her sister, her parents, one of her aunts on her father's side, one of her uncles on her mother's side, and five cousins still lived after the costly war. Many of the Lae'shalar family were outraged and demanded the total destruction of all remaining Horde forces, and when this was denied them, their support of the Alliance as a whole waned. While Anasterian publicly decried the incompetence of the Alliance, Vereesa opposed this. Only a few of the Lae'shalar family sided with Vereesa and remained staunchly loyal to the Alliance, as they did not believe the answer to genocide was more of it in return. Among those few stood Vaessina, her sister, her brother and her parents. They became increasingly distant with the rest of their family as time progressed due to this political schism. Fractured from within, the Lae'shalar family weakened during the brief time between the Second and Third Wars. Though they sought to replenish their numbers, they were never given the opportunity. The Third War Two of her cousins perished defending the Elf gates during the Scourge advance through Quel'Thalas. Another cousin perished in the battle of Silvermoon itself. Vaessina's sister, the Magister, died in Dalaran when it was crushed by Archimonde's foul Legion magics. Her sister was later raised as a banshee in servitude to the Scourge. Her brother survived to continue hit-and-run tactics against the Scourge remnants left behind after Arthas took the majority of his forces departed Quel'Thalas. With the destruction of Dalaran and the fall of Quel'Thalas, Vaessina, her brother and her parents were among the few Quel'dorei to accompany Jaina to Kalimdor while Vaessina's two remaining cousins stayed behind in an attempt to take back their lands from the grip of the Scourge. Vaessina and her parents continued to fight alongside Jaina in the coming days leading up to the Battle of Mount Hyjal, where they fought before being mass teleported out by Jaina as the Scourge advance finally overwhelmed their number. At the end of the Third War, Vaessina, her brother and her parents attempted to return to Silvermoon City only to be shocked by the state of Fel magics being employed. Refusing to let themselves partake in this, they outwardly decried the use of the Fel magics. Vaessina's cousins had already made use of the sources of Fel magic supplied by Kael'thas and believed that their survival was more important than petty morality. Soon after, her parents departed Silvermoon for the last time. Vaessina traveled to what remained of Dalaran to seek out what had become of her sister. It was there she found her sister as a banshee, and the necromancer who had turned her as well. Lucky for Vaessina, the remnants of the Kirin Tor were reclaiming the area. She fought alongside them until the moment she had destroyed both her sister and the necromancer who had taken her. As her sister vanished for the last time, she found a small locket that their parents had given her long ago. The locket held a picture of Vaessina and her parents. Soon after, she departed to Theramore, her grief so strong that she could not fight further. Burning Crusade Her cousins later fought for Kael'thas and became part of the Sunfury regiment, Kael'thas' elite shock troopers. They swore oaths in servitude to him and both cousins were believed to have perished in Outlands in Netherstorm, but later appeared on Quel'Danas. They were finally confirmed as dead after fierce fighting between the Shattered Sun and Kael'thas' forces there. Despite their crimes, their bodies were returned to Quel'Thalas after the conflict on Quel'Danas came to an end. At Vaessina's request, they were buried deep within the family tomb. The entirety of the remnants of the Lae'shalar family dropped everything to venture to Outlands in search of the family that had disappeared years earlier. The war in Outlands delayed their efforts, but the outcome was just as they had feared. No clues on what had truly happened to Corindas Lae'shalar and Kyn'sarina Lae'shalar could be found after all that time had passed. Though they had briefly stayed in Hellfire Peninsula after the Dark Portal closed, and later traveled to Terokkar for a brief stay in Allerian Stronghold, the trail went cold there. Though they would continue to search even after that, no further information would be found. Vaessina fought primarily in Hellfire Peninsula and Shadowmoon Valley, participating most in strikes against Legion forces in both areas. Curiously enough, Vaessina's brother, Nyranios Lae'shalar, had befriended a Wildhammer dwarf who accompanied them both to the Wildhammer stronghold there. By mere chance, the Wildhammer dwarf met a cousin of his who had vanished years prior when the Dark Portal closed. The four of them traveled together and fought alongside each other in numerous engagements all throughout Shadowmoon Valley. The most prestigious battle they participated in was the siege on the Black Temple, though they did not venture inside. Nyranios Lae'shalar retired to Quel'Danil lodge in Hinterlands after the conflict on Quel'Danas concluded, having a deep friendship with the Wildhammer Dwarves nearby and wanting to remain close to the two Dwarven friends he had developed such a strong bond of friendship with. He occasionally has left the lodge to aid in conflicts encompassing the entire world of Azeroth, but each time he has returned to Quel'Danil once more as his home. On occasion, he would visit Vaessina and their parents in Theramore. In most recent times, it was found that he had married another Elven Ranger and now has two children of his own. Vaessina's father, Rol'trasi Lae'shalar, accompanied a group of Quel'dorei to Winterspring as they sought to acquire and contain a dangerous magical artifact located deep within a frozen lake there. The artifact drove the expeditionary force mad, and one by one, even her father fell to its influence and perished. Her mother, Caelindria Lae'shalar, sought to depart from Theramore to travel north in search of her husband after such a long period of silence, intent on discovering the fate of her late husband. Vaessina urged caution and wrote to Nyranios, who briefly left Hinterlands to join them in their search. When they discovered the body of Vaessina's late father, her mother collapsed and wept before his corpse. They spent the night nearby as she prepared the body of the late Rol'trasi Lae'shalar for travel. The following morning, she departed, seeking to bury him within the rest of the Lae'shalar family in their tomb in Quel'Thalas. Vaessina and Nyranios stayed and attempted to investigate the matter further, but the spirit of her father and the expeditionary force appeared, warning them both against it. Heeding the words of the spirits, and saying their last tearful goodbyes to their father, Vaessina and Nyranios left Winterspring to catch up with their mother. After the funeral, Vaessina and her mother would return to Theramore while Nyranios would return to Hinterlands. Vaessina consulted Caelindria on what their family could do now after so much loss. Her mother informed her that the world was still full of life, and endless opportunities existed to do good or bad. She prayed that her daughter would find a righteous purpose in time, and encouraged her to travel in order to find it. Vaessina departed Theramore, traveling to distant cities of the various Alliance races to learn more of cultures outside of her own, as well as to seek out a purpose of her own. Wrath of the Lich King and the Nexus War As soon as word reached them that the Lich King had returned, that Scourge had struck at both capital cities of the Alliance and Horde, Vaessina rushed back to Theramore to secure a boat to Northrend. The boat left her at Borean Tundra where she aided in repelling Scourge forces as they pushed inward onto the continent. Her travels later brought her to the Temple of Wyrmrest within Dragonblight. Her first encounter with dragons went smoothly and she viewed them quite favourably after her initial meets with them. It became all the more heart-breaking when the Nexus War began. Vaessina fought to save captured Magi in Borean Tundra near Coldarra from their imprisonment and later participated in engagements against the blue dragonflight in Coldarra itself. On the day of the Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate, Vaessina had been called to Coldarra to assist in containing the threat posed by Malygos to Coldarra until they were truly ready to face him. As luck would have it, her reassignment would save her life rather than take it. Her absence from the front lines of the Wrathgate prevented her from succumbing to the toxic chemicals launched by the splinter group of Forsaken that struck Alliance, Horde and Scourge alike. A dear human friend was lost to the chemicals, and so she took it upon herself to take brief leave from the Nexus War to participate in the Siege of Undercity that soon followed. The details of her involvement there are unreliable at best, but it is known that she was later teleported out. After the Siege of Undercity had come to an end, Vaessina refocused and redoubled her efforts in driving the Scourge back to Icecrown Citadel. Once back in Northrend, her focus became on stopping Arthas and the Scourge from ever recreating the events that happened with the Fall of Quel'Thalas. The majority of her time was spent in Icecrown, sabotaging and destroying Scourge plans as best she could alongside other Alliance soldiers. Later she was recalled back to Coldarra to aid in stopping the Blue Dragonflight from enacting Maylgos' insane plans. Though she was not present in the final fight, she saved many Magi who had sided with him by capturing them rather than killing them. Those who had sided with Malygos were taken to Dalaran to be stored in the Violet Hold. Finally able to return to Icecrown, she found herself shocked and surprised to see the Argent Crusade hosting a jousting tournament so close to Arthas' doorstep. She found the whole event to be foolish and as such did not participate initially. It was only after learning that the champions would be selected to march on the Lich King's doorstep that she reluctantly participated. Though she did not earn much of a name for herself in that time, she did succeed in securing herself a position among those marching against Icecrown Citadel. When the final siege of the citadel began, Vaessina assisted Argent Crusade, Alliance and Horde forces in battling the Scourge. While their siege weaponry battered the gate, Vaessina helped drive back the constant flow of Scourge attempting to drive away their offensive force. It was then that she was ordered to remain outside the citadel to keep those venturing inward from worrying about a Scourge counter-attack from the rear. She begrudgingly accepted her orders and held back waves of undead as they poured forward to attempt to protect their master. Cataclysm After the conclusion of the campaigns in Northrend, Vaessina returned to Dalaran and began searching the Dalaran library for any literary works related to Spellbreakers of old. She sought to improve herself in both mind and body before the next conflict. Everything from simple songs of Spellbreakers to complex and long stories of wars where master Spellbreakers influenced the outcome became her focus. While she improved her mind through this and learned of tactics and war, she also trained herself heavily with intense physical exercises weekly. Rumors of the Twilight Cult began reaching her, but she paid it no mind at first, simply seeing them as nothing more than crazy cultists attempting to predict the next end of the world scenario. Once she heard of Deathwing's re-emergence into the world, however, she rushed from Dalaran to aid the forces of the Alliance in the Twilight Highlands. There she would meet her brother and Dwarven friends again, and they would strike blow after blow against the Twilight coven. Toward the end of the conflict, Nyranios discovered that the cousin of Dwarven friend was actively serving the Twilight. It shocked him, and before he could tell Vaessina or his Dwarven friend, he was poisoned and fell into a comatose state. Vaessina never left his side then while Nyranios' dwarven friend sought out a cure to save his life. Vaessina's constant protection stopped her brother's assassination, as the poison was meant to render him unconscious and vulnerable. Their Dwarven friend found the cure, but before he could return, he was confronted by his cousin who finally revealed himself as a servant to the Twilight cult. The Wildhammer Dwarf and his cousin fought, but in the end, his cousin fell before his mighty hammer strikes. In sorrow, he carried his late cousin's body back with him and brought not only the cure, but also the truth of the matter. He begged forgiveness from both Nyranios and Vaessina for his cousin's actions, but they both agreed that the cousin acted independently of their Dwarven friend, and the cure had proved that he did not serve the Twilight cult. Soon after, word reached Vaessina that Wyrmrest Temple was under attack in Northrend. After saying her good byes to her brother, she rushed to the aid of the Wyrmrest Accord. Though her efforts greatly aided in keeping the temple safe, she could do no more than hold back the constant flow of Old God minions. They proved too strong for her to push back. She fought there in defense of Wyrmrest Temple until the moment where Deathwing battled heroes atop it, where she silently prayed for the fate of Azeroth. Mists of Pandaria After Deathwing's fall, Vaessina again returned to Dalaran to continue honing her skills in physical and mental pursuits. She studied other schools of magic quite intricately to the point she felt confident she could teach them if need be. Vaessina kept her body in top physical condition as she always had, but she found herself unsatisfied. Hunting down Rogue Magi was a rare occurrence and so much of her time was spent guarding and patrolling the streets of Dalaran. Vaessina became increasingly quiet, withdrawn and distant over time, as she desired a life as more than a simple Guardswoman in service to the Silver Covenant of Dalaran. When rumor of a land shrouded in mists reached her, she paid no mind to it. She would not let herself be drawn into the faction war that had plagued their world ever since the Alliance and Horde had met during the Second War. Though she served the Alliance, she was wise enough to know better. She had fought alongside Horde in prior conflicts and met many soldiers of the Horde who were not the monsters that others claimed them to be. It was only when word reached her that the Horde had stolen the Divine Bell and Focusing Iris that her opinions of the Horde began to be swayed. After seeing one magical artifact of power stolen by the Horde, and then another after despite warnings given by the Kirin Tor, Vaessina became outraged and participated in marching throughout Dalaran to collect every Sunreaver and deposit them into the Violet Hold. Important to note, however, is that Vaessina did not take a single Sin'dorei life, nor did she participate in any looting of Sin'dorei homes. Any Sunreavers who fought against her were broken and tossed into captivity, as the Sunreavers had long destroyed the trust of the Kirin Tor and the Silver Covenant. The event that nearly turned Vaessina into a warmonger was the battle and subsequent bombing of Theramore. As soon as word reached her that Theramore was under attack, Vaessina rushed to its defense, fearful for her mother's life. Vaessina fought on the front lines to repel the Horde while her mother remained at the heart of the city to tend to the wounded. When the mana-bomb powered by the Focusing Iris was dropped on Theramore, Vaessina survived purely due to being far enough from the blast that she was not destroyed by it. On that night, she flew into a reckless rage and slaughtered any Horde soldier she came across, especially Sin'dorei, Goblins and Orcs. Her mercy had been shattered. All memory of any Horde she had fought alongside as allies had become forgotten in this single tragic event. The loss of her mother drove her to spill the blood of anyone wearing the colours of the Horde. She met with a small band of Alliance soldiers and throughout the night, they traveled about cutting down any Horde they could find in a lust for revenge. When they finally departed Dustwallow Marsh, it left Vaessina cold and numb, both physically and mentally. With no remains to return to the crypt, Vaessina traveled to Dalaran to recover a family heirloom: a golden locket bearing the last surviving portrait of her parents. The Isle of Thunder Campaign Vaessina returned to Dalaran and later would be called to assist on the Isle of Thunder. She became part of the force that would remain behind and wait until portals opened before marching inward to claim an area for their base of operations. Troll attacks became a frequent fact of life, though after the constructs and wards were brought in and set up along the perimeter of their camp, the attacks lessened considerably. After she was no longer needed to maintain a defensive watch over the camp, she was assigned to strike out at the Trolls and Mogu. On a few occasions, she encountered caged High Elven and Blood Elven soldiers. She showed no kindness to any servants of the Horde, and often left the Sin'dorei to their fate. Occasionally she would learn of Horde sneaking into their perimeter to sabotage their defenses. She gave them no mercy if she encountered them. It took the words of the Shado-Pan to finally make Vaessina realise the monster she had become. Frustrated that she had been drawn into the Alliance and Horde conflict, she ceased all hostilities toward Horde so long as they did not provoke her first. After the Thunder King fell, fer target became Garrosh, the one she placed the entirety of the blame on for the death of her mother and the loss of Theramore. Siege of Orgrimmar In the months preceding the Siege of Orgrimmar, Vaessina met some of the Horde soldiers she had seen in ages past. She was reminded again that not all Horde were monsters, and that just as with any race, there existed those who would do good, and those who would do evil. Her mother's words were likewise remembered. "Every race on Azeroth is capable of performing acts of great good or great evil. I pray that you will find a righteous path and never stray from it." In order to redeem herself, she swore she would not cut down another life unless she knew for certain that the life served a wicked purpose. All throughout Barrens, she fought alongside Alliance and Horde to break Garrosh's remaining military. When the time finally came to Siege Orgrimmar itself, Vaessina returned to Dalaran. The plan was to have Dalaran appear above the skies of Orgrimmar to directly assist in the siege, but it was eventually called off as too risky. They would place their floating city right above Orgrimmar itself, and rumor had reached them that Garrosh had a new secret weapon of great power. Frustrated at hearing that the Siege had already begun and upset that they had wasted her time, she took a portal directly to one of the Alliance ships to prepare for landfall. Her exact involvement in Orgrimmar is unknown, but one prevailing rumor is that she showed mercy to all Horde unless they raised blades or spells against her or her allies. Vaessina's Personal Travels Following the end of the Siege of Orgrimmar, Vaessina began traveling Azeroth. She took a boat to Menethil Harbor, and then trekked south across the Dwarven kingdom. During this time, she found herself serving as a mercenary on the occasion in order to earn herself a living. Eventually her travels brought her to Ironforge. She stayed there for a time, learning the basics of blacksmithing from Dwarven smiths there, preferring the art of crafting a blade to earn a meal, rather than swinging one. In the following months, she took the Deeprun Tram to Stormwind in order to seek out further work there. After earning enough gold, she pursued further teachings in Stormwind from the human Blacksmiths. Once she had learned all she could, she traveled north again to visit the family crypts to pay her respects to her fallen family members. Before departing Quel'Thalas, she took a brief trip to the ruins of the Lae'shalar family estate. Upon arriving there, she found a few scattered documents that had been left behind by looters. The names and deeds of the most influential members of the Lae'shalar family had been preserved in written record, artwork and song so that their valor might be retold to every new Lae'shalar born, but many of the records once held within the Lae'shalar estate have been lost to war and looting. The few remainders of that era have dwindled to only a few rare scraps in present day. Vaessina scoured the remains of her once-home, intent on finding something she could bring back with her. Her persistence was rewarded when she stumbled upon a charred metal chest hidden underneath the rubble of her destroyed manor. Upon opening the chest, she found many literary pieces. These documents contained the tales of heroism of her ancestors in times long past, as well as blacksmithing plans specific to crafting Spellbreaker armour, glaives and tower-shields. With renewed vigor, she finally found her purpose: restoring the nearly lost art of Spellbreaking to the Alliance. Carefully storing the documents in air-tight glass containers, she traveled to Dalaran first in order to have the documents stored within the Silver Covenant's archives before returning to Stormwind once more. The loss of her mother proved to be devastating to Vaessina Lae'shalar, as the destruction of Theramore was so absolute that no remains existed for Vaessina to return to their family crypt. It was for this reason that she traveled to their family estate, intending to find some remnant of her mother to bury. When she found their family locket, she discovered she could not part with it. Having kept is close ever since then, she believed, and still believes the spirits of her parents watch over her and guide her through her life, and uses the locket as a trinket of comfort in dark times. Whether through luck or fate, it was there she met Aeriyth Dawnsorrow and found her place among the ranks of the Highguard. In time, she earned her place and advanced through the ranks to become the Spellbreaker Division's leader. Today she serves as Master-at-Arms of the Highguard, teaching any worthy Quel'dorei or Half-Elf who desire to learn the art of the Spellbreaker. Even to this day, the Lae'shalar estate in Quel'Thalas has yet to be restored to its former glory. The memory of the Lae'shalar family is kept alive only by those few Lae'shalars who continue to live in modern times. Physical Description Vaessina Lae'shalar has a body that might allow others to mistake her as a Half-Elf or perhaps even a slim human if she's in full armour and her ears are obscured by a hood or helmet. Unlike many of her kin who are slender in shape with a more lithe figure, Vaessina has a more muscular body type. When not wearing a helmet, her physical features make it evident that she is of pure Quel'dorei descent. Her face bears physical features far more angular and sharper than that seen of many other races; her cheekbones are higher set than most non-Elven races. Her eyes could be described as nearly almond-shaped while her irises are a bright non-glowing azure colour. Her elven ears are quite long, bearing only a single adornment: a silver mana wyrm earring coiled about a small sapphire gemstone. There's a notch in her left ear, smooth and thin, evidence of a wound sustained in the distant past. It has long since healed, but it shows as proof that a blade stroke nearly took the tip of it clean off. No other scars are visible while she wears her full set of armour. The rest of the skin of her face appears pristine, seemingly devoid of any blemishes. When not tied back or hidden beneath a helmet, her golden-coloured hair tumbles about her form to fall past her shoulders. The length of these sunny locks nearly meets the small of her back at its longest. Her hair is well-kept with rarely a hair out of place. No split ends here; her hair is healthy, clean and brushed to maintain a smooth, straight and professional appearance when out in public. Her phoenix faceguard tends to keep wayward strands from drifting in front of her eyes when making quick and sudden movements. In terms of tattoos or piercings, Vae has no visible signs of either. If she's ever seen wearing something that exposes her midriff, a belly-button piercing can be seen there. In similar fashion to her earrings, this piercing is a small silver mana wyrm coiled about a sapphire gemstone. The difference is in that this one is slightly larger, and bears smaller sapphire crystals embedded in the eye sockets. The larger sapphire stone at the center emits a very faint azure glow. Often times this accessory is tucked beneath her breastplate, but at times a unique piece of jewelry can be seen hanging from her neck by an ornate golden chain. At the end of this chain is a matching locket in a shape similar to that of the large towering shields held by Spellbreakers. On the front and center of this locket are elaborate engravings of the Quel'dorei crest in perfect detail. If opened, the inside of the back half of the locket would reveal a miniature portrait of a young High Elven child who appears to be Vaessina at a much younger age. She stands between an adult pair of Elves: a Quel'dorei man and a Quel'dorei woman. A few words are decoratively written in beautiful Elven style on the inside of the front half of the locket. Only a single word written in Thalassian is displayed: "Surfal." Translated from Thalassian into Common, the word means "Love." Beneath this stylized text is an elaborate design of two Spellbreaker glaives criss-crossing one another in front of a Spellbreaker shield with the Phoenix faceguard present just above. Upon closer inspection of the picture within the locket, the adult figures can be seen with physical features similar to Vaessina's. The Quel'dorei man rests one hand upon the child's shoulder and stands to her left. The picture portrays him wearing traditional Spellbreaker attire, glaive resting at his back while his shield is propped up against the ground and held before him by his other hand. The Quel'dorei woman rests her hand on the child's opposite shoulder and wears bright white and gold robes that lend to the idea of a Priestess. Her attire bears elven designs down the front and center with small golden wings spreading from her shoulders as part of the priestly garments. All three of them wear visible smiles drawn in loving detail, though the phoenix faceguard worn by the Quel'dorei man obscures his expression for the most part unless one peers closely enough. From head to toe, each piece of armour displays traditional Elven craftsmanship. Likewise, it owes to that of standard Spellbreaker appearance while having a few customized details particular to the individual wearing it. A silvery phoenix faceguard mask can be seen as the headpiece of the set of armour she wears, one of the most significant marks of the Spell Breaker. It wraps about the front of her face. Each half of the faceguard is styled to represent silvery wings unfurling. A sapphire gem is embedded at the front center where the wings connect just above her eyes. The gemstone bears its own warding enchantment against magics. Another sign owing to traditional Spellbreaker attire is that of the long, flowing skirt held just off of the ground so as to not drag against it as she walks. This skirt matches the colouring of the rest of her armour The armour she wears now appears to be more recently crafted, or at the very least if it had sustained any damage the repairs were masterfully done so as to hide it. When peering at the armour, it gives a faint reflection as the metal subtlely shines with a mirror-like sheen. For those who might recognize it, the armour is mainly mithril bearing the aesthetics of purely Elven craft, portraying an elegant yet beautiful design. Those who are magically-inclined likely can tell that the craftsmanship does not stop in terms of the armour itself. It has been enchanted with resistances to arcane magics. The most significant enchant is with the gauntlets. Each plated glove has a rune inscribed onto it. This armour bears the colours of the Alliance: beautiful blue and gold. Set within each pauldron are gemstones with further warding magics in them, something that those with a magical affinity might sense. A Silver Covenant insignia is carefully secured near the collar of her armour and can be clearly visible to all who look upon her. Lae'shalar Treasures Shien'zaram: The ancient glaive of the Lae'shalar family Spellbreakers, wielded by the greatest Spellbreaker of each generation of Lae'shalar. Shien'zaram translates to "Honour-bound Blade" in Thalassian. Sari'orelve: The ancient shield of the Lae'shalar family, wielded by either the greatest warrior or Spellbreaker of each generation of Lae'shalar. Sari'orelve translates to "Barrier of the Brave" in Thalassian. Injae: A locket made of pure gold bearing the Quel'dorei crest on its front-side surface. The inside of the locket contains a miniature portrait of Vaessina, her father and her mother. Injae translates to "Endure" in Thalassian. Spellbreaker Secrets: Blacksmithing plans detailing each step involved in, as well as every material necessary for the creation of Spellbreaker weaponry, armour and tower-shields. Dra'gori: A Hippogryph that has carried Vaessina through numerous conflicts, most notably the Battle of Mount Hyjal, the War Against the Lich King, the Nexus War, the Purge of Dalaran, the Isle of Thunder campaign and most recently the campaign against the Iron Horde on Draenor. Quotes "Respect is earned, not inherited." Category:High Elf Category:The Highguard Category:Spell Breakers Category:Characters